


EIGHTEEN

by princerumati



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: —Perdí mi ID falsa por ti.





	EIGHTEEN

**Author's Note:**

> Sumario: Gon quisiera poder tener dieciocho.
> 
> Pareja: Hisoka x Gon
> 
> Advertencia: Ésta historia no tiene relación con el manga o anime, no habrá spoiler de nada. Lo único que se mantendrá intacto es sobre los cazadores.

**EIGHTEEN**

 

 

 

 

Sus manos tiemblan, es la primera vez que entra a un lugar de aquellos y tiene la leve impresión de que todo podría ir mal. Ha seguido a su némesis a un bar de apariencia bastante lúgubre y su cuerpo está lo suficientemente tenso como para que la identificación falsa queme en su bolsillo. Se encuentra haciendo una larga fila para poder pasar, Killua a su lado quiere irse porque no le ve una razón lógica para quedarse haciendo algo en lo que hay una alta probabilidad en la que no los dejen pasar.

Seguramente tiene razón.

Pero el morocho era terco como una mula y cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible poder quitársela, lo intentaría hasta que lo imposible se hiciera posible.

-Bien, Gon, ¿qué harás una vez dentro?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros mientras la fila avanzaba. -No he llegado tan lejos- comenzaron a caminar.

Killua suspiró y surco una sonrisa en sus labios. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. -¿Sabes que podríamos entrar sin hacer fila si sólo mostramos nuestras licencias, no?- tenía que asegurarse de eso.

-Lo sé- miró a su amigo como si no pudiera entender a qué venía la pregunta.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo la fila si podemos entrar con eso?

-¿Eh?- lo miró de lado. -No me gustan las cosas fáciles- sonrió, fue todo lo que dio como explicación para luego volver la vista adelante mientras la fila volvía a moverse hacia adelante. -¡Es más divertido así!- rió tomando del hombro a su mejor amigo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Bien, no insistiré más- zanjó la conversación. Y miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, vigilando la espalda de su único amigo.

(.)

Cuando llegaron a unas tres personas de distancia de la puerta y del guardia que la custodiaba, la ansiedad olvidada se hizo presente con violencia, poniendo nervioso al moreno. El albino lo supo disimular y trató de mantenerse así hasta que llegaron y estaban frente al guardia que los miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué quieren, niños?- la burla en su voz, puso de mal humor a Killua mientras que Gon le regalaba una tierna y animada sonrisa.

\- ¡Queremos entrar!- exclamó feliz el morocho ante la atónita mirada del hombre mayor, Killua suspiró pidiendo paciencia a los cielos.

\- ¡Ja! - hizo un gesto despectivo. - Vayan a tomar chocolatada con mamá, pequeños- rió ante su propia burla. Las personas detrás también lo hicieron.

El albino perdió toda la buena voluntad en un sólo segundo.

\- ¡No!- volvió a interceder Gon, pareciendo no entender la situación y como las personas detrás de ellos se reían de ambos. - Mire mi identificación- extendió su falsa identificación.

El hombre tomó la identificación sin poder creerse el año de nacimiento, volvió la vista al chico de cabellos alborotados y con una gran sonrisa, para posar su vista en la id nuevamente.

-Es falsa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- dijo mortalmente serio el albino. Le mostró la suya y con un suspiro avergonzado, el guardia los dejó pasar y les devolvió sus identificaciones.

Entraron al club, donde cuerpos sudorosos bailaban sin pudor haciendo sentir azorado a Killua que veía eso con vergüenza ajena y repugnancia.

_¿En qué mierda nos metimos?_

-Gon- lo llamó viendo que apenas entraron, desapareció de su vista. -¡Maldición!- buscó por los alrededores, quizás lo había encontrado, solamente debería buscar a alguien con el cabello naranja y todo estaría bien. Respiró profundamente para darse paciencia hasta que alguien chocó con su hombro. -¡MALDITA SEA DESTRUIRÉ TODO EL PUTO LUGAR!- su tranquilidad se fue al garete. -¡GON!

(.)

Mientras tanto, Gon había ido donde su nariz le indicó, siguiendo el aroma del cazador, chocando con diferentes personas para hacerse camino. Llevándolo por zonas en donde la gente que se hallaba en la pista de baile, no iba. Le fue fácil entrar al segundo piso mientras el guardia que la custodiaba estaba distraído. Se encontró con una serie de puertas, doce en total.

Confió en el aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales y en unos segundos estaba en frente de la puerta con un seis escrito en dorado.

Se puso nervioso y cerró sus párpados, intentando calmarse para poder llamar a toda su concentración para poder ocultarse, una vez hecho, abrió sus ojos y fue directo a tocar la puerta, lo que vio detuvo su acción.

-Me parece que te tardaste mucho en el Zetsu, desde el comienzo supe que estabas aquí- comentó con voz cantarina.

Gon sonrió avergonzado, rascando su nuca. -Bueno, ¿al menos lo intenté?- se encogió de hombros.

Hisoka suspiró. - Si no estás seguro de lo que dices, no lo digas- le respondió mientras le hacía espacio para que entrara. - ¿A qué viniste?

El chico se encontraba nervioso y mucho más al ver al mago sin el maquillaje y desnudo de cintura para arriba. Eso fue evidente para el mayor, lo cual hizo que la curiosidad se encendiera en él.

El morocho miraba todo menos a Hisoka. -Vine...vine...lo olvidé- la risita nerviosa escapó de él.

-Mhm- la verdad es que el mago de estaba divirtiendo con la nueva situación. -Ya sé la razón por la cual estás aquí.

-¡¿En serio?!- su mirada inocente fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al mago:  _realmente lo ha olvidado_ , pensó.

-Tú, Gon Freecss, estás aquí...- hizo una pausa para dar suspenso, viendo al menor mucho más ansioso con cada tramo de silencio. - Para declararte- el rostro de Gon se puso colorado.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Nunca vi a nadie ponerse tan rojo por una simple bro...- Hisoka cayó en la cuenta de algo. -¡Espera! ¿Es verdad?- miró al adolescente que enseguida le dio la respuesta que quería, después de todo, la tenía pintada en todo su rostro. Suspiro. -La respuesta es no.

-¡¿Eh?!- el pobre chico a penas podía salir de su shock emocional y ser rechazado sin siquiera poder declararse era bastante cruel terció Hisoka.

-Estoy halagado y todo, pero eres menor de edad.

-¡Ni- ni siquiera me declaré!

-Tranquilo- hizo un gesto con su mano, descartando aquello. -No necesito una declaración súper romántica, tu rostro lo dice todo- se volteó para ir a sentarse en la cama. - ¿Cómo entraste al lugar? ¿Usaste tu licencia?

-¡No!- el chico pareció librarse de toda su vergüenza y timidez, luciendo feliz a pesar de ser rechazado. - ¡Usé una identificación falsa!- Hisoka rió al darse cuenta de que era algo muy típico de Gon, buscó en sus bolsillos y surgió el pánico al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí. -La perdí.

-Vaya, qué lástima...eso no cambia el hecho de que eres menor para mí.

Gon suspiró decepcionado.

-¡Dime que más tengo que hacer, perdí mi identificación falsa por ti!

-Ah- suspiró el hombre. -Eres muy lindo con ese fuego en tus ojos... quizás podría darte una oportunidad...

-¡¿En serio?!

-No.

Gon frunció el ceño y sus labios hicieron una tierna forma, mostrándolo enfurruñado. Se dió la vuelta y abrió la puerta, saliendo del lugar. Hisoka suspiró, yendo detrás de él.

Gon chocó con Killua, abrazándolo.

-¡Maldición, Gon, no desaparezcas así!- le reprendió y le devolvió el abrazo. -¡Casi se me sale el corazón!

-No soy lo suficientemente mayor para él.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?- se encontró confundido.

-Hisoka me rechazó mi amor...

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Gon?- rompió el abrazo, mirándolo fijamente. -¿Rechazó tu encuentro para pelear?

El silencio se sumió entre ellos.

-¿A eso vine?- rascó su nuca incómodo. Killua suspiró.

-Gon qué haré contigo- volvió a abrazarlo. Alguien apartó a Gon de sus brazos.

-Este niño es mío- beso la mejilla del morocho. - Después de todo... somos novios- volvió a besar su mejilla y Hisoka rió ante la mirada de Killua.

-¡¿EH?!

-¡¿EH?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LUCES SORPRENDIDO, GON?!

-¡ES QUE ME HABÍA RECHAZADO!

Hisoka suspiró, quién diría que unos simples celos le consiguieran un novio que no había pasado los dieciocho.


End file.
